


The Way Out Is The Way Down

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), flip phones are so 1998, jailbreak, wakanda has ridiculous birds, 内战后续, 瓦坎达有着荒唐的鸟类, 翻盖手机也太老套了, 越狱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “现在我们单单活着就是法外之徒了，”Natasha苦涩地说。“好吧，”Steve说，把盘子推开。“我们只需要闯进去把他们救出来。”“行吧，我们能从顶部入手？”Natasha不耐烦地说。“孤岛是可完全浸没的超级监狱——”“我们能办到的，”Steve说。





	1. The Way Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Way Out Is The Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609960) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



瓦坎达是滚滚热浪，蓝天，有着形状Steve前所未见的叶子的树。瓦坎达是一支把Bucky拖上轮床的医疗小队。T'Challa摘下头盔把它递给一名助手。“这些都是我的私人医生，你可以把自己的性命托付给他们——或者他的。我就信任他们，”接着他走开了，一群喧嚣的穿着西装的人和士兵围住了他。

当医生把他炸毁的胳膊上Steve临时加盖的东西取下时Bucky尖锐地抽了一口气，除此之外一声不吭。但Steve——曾经在打斗之后把Bucky拽起来、曾经把他从奥地利的一张实验台上拉下来的Steve——能读出他脸上每一丝痛苦的纹路，听见他压制下来的每个声音。

“你还记不记得，”Steve说，在他跟在轮床边侧时竭力寻找能让他分散注意力的东西，试着留在Bucky的视线里，“我们小时候下的那场大雪？”

医生们把Bucky转移到一栋白色石雕建筑里，巨大窗子上的玻璃轻若游丝。Bucky吸了口气才回答。“在战前？”他勉强说；他在试着配合他。“在哪年——39年？40年？”

“不——我说的是我们 _小时候_ 。30年——31年，我们带着你的几个妹妹去看电影——”

现在他是真的得到了Bucky的注意，这很好，因为他们到了手术室，医生正用仪器处理碎裂的金属，轻柔地戳碰着中心伸出的残骨。“我们还找不到Becky了！我的上帝啊。丢在雪里。”他大笑起来，Steve也笑了：他想起他们是怎么掉头发现了个形状像姜饼小女孩的坑。

“是啊，”Steve点着头说。“你记不记得雪是那么厚，我们只能排成一列走，你打头，然后是我，后面是孩子们——”

“——然后我们一回头她就不见了；掉进去了！”Bucky说，近乎自言自语；他沉浸在回忆中。“她是最小的，我们还让她殿后——为什么我们他妈这么办了？”

“因为我们是白痴，”Steve回答。“你知道，这挺好笑的：如今，没有人让我们那个年龄的孩子——”这些医生开始用蓝色激光割去金属残片。Bucky的脸变得惨白，微微发青，Steve机械地重复道，“没有人会让……”然后突然转变了话题，“你记不记得我们第一次——你知道的。”

Bucky拧歪了脸，紧紧闭上眼睛，Steve冲动地抓住他仅剩的那只手，紧紧地、紧紧地握着。 _我在这儿_ ，他想道。 _我在这儿_ ，Bucky回握，紧紧攥着他的手。

“说话，”Bucky咬牙说道。“接着说话，”Steve点头。

“那天晚上，”Steve低语道，“——上帝啊，Buck，我是那么怕。心惊胆战，因为我知道那会改变一切，可我没法阻止我自己对此的渴望。我一直给自己打气，等待时机。然后……”他呼出他都不知道自己憋着的一口气；医生们已经不再切除金属，小声地交换着意见。“你记得一切是怎么发生的吗？”Steve问，微微一笑。“是谁把你交给我的？”Bucky看着他就像看着个疯子。“你 _不记得了_ ，是不是？”Steve翻了个白眼。“猜也是。”

“我 _不记得了_ 。”Bucky的前额被汗水打湿。“我都不知道你说的——怎么，是谁？”

“ _Millicent Ornstein_ 。你跟Millicent Ornstein第三次约会，你回来的时候，说她穿了件从脖子到膝盖的紧身内衣。”Steve咧嘴笑着，往事历历在目：Bucky回到他们的公寓，浑身涨红，领带歪着。他难以置信地燥热而心烦意乱，发散着情欲。

“你说你真该带个 _罐头起子_ 。”微笑牵动了生疏的肌肉。“你说感觉就像试图攻破诺克斯堡（*）。然后我说……”他回忆起自己的大胆都感到震惊： _不论你想做什么，对我这么做吧。你可以对我这么做_ ，他将他的嘴唇、他的身体，贴上了Bucky的——也奏效了。当时的Bucky丧失了全部的自持。  
（注：*美国肯塔基州北部路易斯维尔南西南军用地，自1936年以来为联邦政府黄金储备的贮存处，喻指固若金汤）

Bucky缓缓眨眼，又紧紧攥了攥Steve的手。“是啊，”他说，“然后你说……”Steve惊讶地看着Bucky开怀大笑起来，就像从前一样温暖而富于感染力，在他遭遇一切悲惨之前。有那么一刻他看上去又像是他自己了。“然后 _你_ 说，”Bucky又说，Steve笑得灿烂，不论Bucky是在造势想拿什么话挤兑他都满怀期待，这也一样，就像从前；天啊，他是多么想念这种感觉：他们之间毫无顾忌的来往，“说这样会 _容易得多_ ，”Bucky瞪了他一眼，Steve不禁咯咯笑起来，得把住什么东西才没撞上摆满了医疗器械的桌子，Bucky也开始大笑，因笑抖得厉害，医生都不满地伸出手去按住他。“ _你说_ ——”Bucky喘着。

“好吧我 _可能_ ——”Steve的哼笑尖得让他不好意思，笑得几乎说不出话来，“——你知道的，低估了 _难度_ ——”

“ _操_ 。我本来真该跟Millicent Ornstein坚持下去的，”然后手术室的双开门突然敞开，Steve回头，隐隐觉得会看见T'Challa的警卫冲进来——照他的运气，他们会被踢出这个国家，就像他们以前被踢出酒吧一样——却惊喜地发现，站在那里的是穿着夏装连衣裙的Natasha。Steve见到她高兴而欣慰，她却像他长出了三个脑袋一样盯着他，然后望向Bucky。Bucky的话语依旧掺杂着笑声跌跌撞撞，不过开始变得有些含糊——Steve扫了一眼看见了静脉滴注瓶——“ _他_ 才总惹是生非， _是他_ ——这你知道，是吧？从来没有人信我这话。因为他的 _长相_ ，只消瞧一眼。像个唱诗班男孩，像个……”那些医生轻轻引着Bucky重新躺在手术台上，在他身上做着准备工作，为了——某些什么；Steve也不知道究竟会是什么。他们剪开了他的衣服。

“Nat。”Steve试着让自己冷静；这显然跟她以为会看见的场景有所不同。

“来吧，”Natasha说。“你得让医生做好他们的——”

“像个 _小天使_ ，”Bucky跟医生们说着，“跟教堂天花板上那些一模一样，换以前甚至更严重，在他还……所有人都以为 _我_ 是那个惹事的，因为……我不知道。我猜我长得气质不良……Steve？”Steve瞬间到了他的身边。Bucky急急向上伸手，攥住了他破烂不堪战服的残余。

他把手覆在Bucky手上。“我在，Buck，”Steve跟他说。“我不会走的。”

“Steve，你 _必须_ 得走了，”Natasha柔声说。“来吧，别妨碍医生工作。”

Bucky仍对他微笑着，神态放松，因为药物、欢笑还有——Steve也感觉到了——他们重新相伴的理所当然：答案揭晓的谜团，平息的疴痒。“Steve，你还记不记得，”Steve扬起眉毛，鼓励他说下去，“我被遣送前那一晚？”上帝，他怎么可能会忘掉？“我们去看展览，你和我。还有个我记不起名字的姑娘。还有她的朋友……”

“Bonnie，”Steve做了个鬼脸。“她不喜欢我。”

“没错。她不喜欢你，”Bucky说。

“你那年整个春天都在把我介绍给不喜欢我的姑娘，”很难把怨愤从他声音里剔出去。那就像一场噩梦，而那些女孩本身并不是主要的因素。被四处推销、抵押出卖的感觉要难受得多。

可Bucky直视着他的眼睛点着头。“是啊，”他的手向上挪动着，过了Steve的肩膀，接着贴在Steve的后颈，要他低下身来。“我把你介绍给我能想到的每个姑娘，”Bucky在他耳旁喃喃地说着。“要说可怕， _那_ 才是真可怕。我以为我会死掉而你将要……你不会有任何人来……不会有任何人。”他的眼睛慢慢闭上了。“真傻，是不？”

“不，”Steve沙哑地说。“不傻。那——”那几乎完全就是他的遭遇，可现在Bucky睡着了，医生们都盯着他，Natasha的手在他的胳膊上。

“来吧，Steve，”她说。

“在他醒之前叫我来，”Steve略有些不顾一切地说。“在他醒的时候我得在他身边，”接着任凭Natasha拽着他出了门进了前厅——不管是哪里的前厅吧。这不是医院；他猜想这有可能是宫殿的一部分，或者政府机构。他周围的一切都陌生得令人不安——服饰，建筑，科技。 _又成这样了_ ，他想，而在那一刻，他不确定自己能不能经受得住。

“你该把自己打理干净，”Natasha打量着他。“换套衣服：你浑身都是血。有什么人留心问 _你_ 需不需要治疗了吗？”

Steve为了清醒头脑摇了摇头。“你到底来这干什么，Romanoff？”

Natasha抬头看着他，嘴既关切又不耐烦熟悉地一撇。“不是在这里就是在复仇者总部，”她说。“所以我来了。”

* * *

自从他们上次会面以后Natasha一直忙着；她以自己不带感情、条理清晰的方式投入了行动。“总有人得把Laura救出来，”她焦虑地说，“还有孩子们，”Steve再度感觉消沉压肩。“他们有可能会试图利用他们，”她强硬地坚持道，就好像他需要说服一样。“利用他们对付Clint，而我不能允许这种事……”

“是，当然，”Steve轻声说。“告诉我现在什么状况。”

Natasha吁了一口气嘟哝道，“这我得喝一杯。”Steve跟着她走入阳光，穿过遍布草木与开着花的树的花园，走向另一座低矮的石质建筑；招待屋。他们走上宽大的石阶进了屋——或者不如说进到屋檐下，因为整栋建筑就设计成要给人以没有外墙的印象，仿佛各屋向布满橙色紫色花朵的树梢敞开着。可Steve觉得他能感觉到从地板到天花板有层比之前所见更薄的一种玻璃——不过那可能甚至都不是玻璃，而是某种力场。

房间都十分宽敞，天花板很高，石质地板上铺满黑、金与红的地毯，家具由实木和竹子雕制而成。屋顶的风扇在上方懒洋洋地转着，搅动着空气。“随便选你想要的房间，”Natasha心不在焉地回头说；她走向一个雕刻精美的柜橱，那是酒柜。“我的房间是左数第一个，”Steve便走进了两面内墙间凉爽的石头走廊。

Natasha房间的门是开着的，里面那蛛丝般的力场闪着暖色的光晕，微风中缓缓漾着一层半透明的橙色微光。Steve一直走到走廊尽头，让他们中间隔的房间尽可能多一些。最后一间屋子有着晦暗的灰色力场，在屋内投射出层层阴影。有一张劈刻极具艺术感的大四柱床——Steve被某个动着的东西惊到，回头发现是他自己在镜中深色的映像。他已摘下头盔，上帝知道他遍布淤青的脸再熟悉不过，可他还穿着他红白蓝的战服，他胸口那颗愚蠢的星。他扯着领子，解着扣子，撕着粘扣，拧开那该死的油腻的技术衣料上所有的搭扣，直到制服在地上堆作一团。他气喘吁吁，从牙缝间吸着气，跌跌撞撞进了浴室，打开水龙头想洗个干净，却突然转进了淋浴间，把水调到他能承受的最高温度，吸气，呼气。

* * *

他在衣橱里找到了简洁的黑衣，走出来的时候头发还潮着。Natasha坐在桌边，一手托着下巴，一杯冰镇伏特加贴在额前。她旁边摆着一人份的餐具，还有一个盖着银色盖子的托盘。Natasha刻意保持着沉默，直到他坐在她身边移去了盘子上的盖子：鸡肉，炖菜，加香料的米饭。暖烘烘的香气扑面而来，其实他已经饿坏了。当他开始往嘴里塞食物，Natasha阴郁地点了点头，可接着他迎上她的目光，一边咀嚼一边拿着叉子对她打手势：来吧，说吧，说吧。

“它叫孤岛，”Natasha说，按了一下手机上的一个按钮，空中转起一个小小的全息蓝图。“是可完全浸没的超级监狱，位于南——”

Steve匆匆咽下嘴里的东西，“等等，我见过那个。那就是他们本来想关押Loki的地方。”

“是啊，好吧，关的 _不是_ Loki，”Natasha说，Steve放下了叉子 _看着_ 她，因为他领教过Natasha的愤世，可之前其中一向掺杂着嘲弄的笑意，被娱乐的同时拒绝为男人的邪恶行径感到惊讶——可现在这些都荡然无存了。“是Clint，”Natasha说，她的声音变得骇人。“Steve，是Sam，”他感觉到愤怒的升腾：怎么会有人想到要把 _Sam_ 关起来，把正直的化身关起来。Natasha毫不留情地说了下去，想要伤害他，尽管他知道她想伤害的其实并不是他。“是Wanda，Steve；他们给她上了束缚。是Sam的朋友，他叫什么——”

“Scott，”Steve说。

“是，好吧，他也在。在坐落于无迹可寻的海岸边的可完全浸没监狱里。无限期拘禁。没有审判，没有公开听证会。行动违反了索科威亚协议——呼吸就意味着行动。现在我们单单活着就是法外之徒了，”Natasha苦涩地说。

“好吧，”Steve说，把盘子推开。“我们只需要闯进去把他们救出来。”

“行吧，我们能从顶部入手？”Natasha不耐烦地说。“孤岛是可完全浸没的超级监狱——”

“我们能办到的，”Steve说。

“——坐落于无迹可寻的海岸边的大洋中央，Rogers，”在他能开口之前Natasha手指就朝他戳去，“——不，这跟Lemurian之星不一样，因为在那里，我们有空中支援，我们有撤离小队，我们背后有个团队——”

“你是对的，”Steve说。“这跟Lemurian之星一点也不一样。”

这像是107军团的解放；像是他在Azzano之后对九头蛇基地不可思议、荒谬可笑的入侵。要让一个人挤进一座监狱总是可能的，而一旦到了里面——他想到了Dugan，Dernier，Morita和Gabe，凛然一笑。

“可你说我们没有团队就错了，”Steve跟Natasha说。“我们的团队在监狱里面。而我们要把他们弄出来。”

Natasha向后靠在椅子上看着他，然后近乎钦佩地说，“你知道，我头一回真正明白了为什么这么多人想照你的脸上来一拳。”

“这种现象屡见不鲜，”Steve耸了耸肩赞同道。“他们应该做个研究。”

“我就替他们省了这个钱吧——是因为你是个疯子。”Natasha向前倾身。“他们建那地方是为了抵御神明、怪物、非人和变种人：你他妈凭什么以为——”

“我们能办到的，”Steve坚定不移地说。“总有可乘之机；这是我在布鲁克林学到的——”

他们被一个穿着制服、看上去很强壮的女孩的到来打断了。“Rogers队长，”她用口音富有乐感的英语说，有点上气不接下气。“请快过来。”

“是Bucky，”Steve猛然起身。

* * *

T'Challa指挥着暂且受控的混乱场面：全副武装的警卫站在摔毁的仪器和掀翻的设施边上。Bucky戒备着缩在角落里，挥出一边手臂，而另一边——Steve看见这景象心都攥紧了——截至肩部整齐地遮盖了起来。他喃喃着，“不，不……别。求你们。停下。”

“小心出动，”T'Challa对警卫说。“他无法掌控自己，”然后转向进门的Steve，“队长，或许你能够——”

可在Steve能做些什么之前，让他吃惊的是Natasha说道，“让我来吧，”然后她走向Bucky，空空的双手摊开着。她用俄语说了些什么，对Bucky的效果立竿见影——他垮在墙边，像行将溺毙的人被抛上岸后那般喘着。Natasha急促地点头，跪了下来，把他浸满汗水的头发从额前拂去；Bucky感激地闭上眼睛，任她的手在他脸上游走。

“你知道那些口令，”Steve觉得受了背叛。

“不，我不知道。要是他真被启动了这样就没有用了——”

T'Challa闻言皱起了眉头。“所以说他没有被启动。”

“陛下，”Natasha说，“如果冬日战士被启动了，您会知道的。”

Bucky微弱的声音从角落传来，他们都转过头去看着他。“有人说了……一些东西。我……脑袋里都是这些垃圾。地雷。”他剩下那只手的手掌根狠狠压向前额。“陷阱，乱七八糟的密码。各种各样的故障；我的程序现在已经七十年了。腐朽不堪。”

Steve压下了悲恸；要压制愤怒就难了。“你跟他 _说了_ 什么？”他问Natasha。

“是——”Natasha叹了口气。“在红屋子，我们的管理人很重视仪式化的应答。在任务结束的时候，总是有人告诉我们……”她迟疑了一下，然后费力地翻译道，“一切顺利。你的任务完成了。这是你应得的——”Bucky抬起了头。

“赚得的，”他修正道。“这是你赚得的。休息吧，”然后Bucky放松下来又闭上了眼睛，仿佛几近狂喜地舒了一口气。“ _上帝啊_ 。我总迫不及待地想听到这句话。”

“我也是。”Natasha听上去奇怪地像个孩子，Steve遏制着去打些什么的冲动；他想回到过去杀了他们，杀了他们所有人：Zola，Karpov，所有利用过Bucky的人，任何敢碰Natasha的人。而他只是走到Bucky身边，小心翼翼地帮他站起来。Bucky有些摇晃，失去铁臂之后重心不稳，触目惊心却也熟悉得让人心痛：现在他看上去就像Steve回来之后见过的无数老兵。

“我他妈没用了，”Bucky喃喃道。“他们好些年前就该把我弃置不用了，”Steve惊骇地望着他：Bucky不是他妈的什么仪器，他是——

“我们做了扫描，”T'Challa说，“我让我手下最顶尖的人才着手解决问题了，”Steve没太听明白，T'Challa补充道，“Romanov特工为我们提供了之前机械臂的蓝图。的确是工程学的奇迹，然而，”T'Challa的笑容几乎可以称为得意，“我相信我们能更胜一筹，”Steve都想亲他了；真的，他可能会的。

可Bucky没有笑意。“我担心的不是我的手臂，阁下，”他说。“是我的脑袋，”T'Challa严肃起来，充满敬意而认真地回答：“是的。我们也会考虑这个问题。”

* * *

T'Challa让他们带Bucky去了客房，按Steve对他的说法，“由我个人负责”。当他们带着Bucky出了医疗区、进了外面蓊蓊郁郁的花园时，T'Challa似乎对他的反应感到很得意。

“天啊，这是什么地方——天堂吗？”Bucky环顾四周。

“很接近了，”T'Challa回答，仍旧面带微笑。

Bucky缓缓摇头。“60年代的时候我在非洲四处辗转。暴动与革命——九头蛇在每一场非殖民化运动的两边势力背后。我从来没见过这样的地方。”

“瓦坎达从未成为殖民地，”T'Challa说。“我们也从未被奴役。”

“真希望我能说我也是一样，”Bucky勉强露出转瞬即逝的笑，可T'Challa把一只手放在他肩上，声音严肃地说：“我的确有意尽力为你主持公道。在我的国家，我们会十分严肃地看待剥夺人权的行为。这是最为可恨的罪行。我们信仰对义务的承担，但没有自由，就没有义务。这是事实。”

“我也信仰对义务的承担，”Bucky沙哑地说。“我向您发誓，我会做我能力所及的一切来对我的行为做出补偿——”

“我相信你会的，”T'Challa说。“我也确定如果你继续与Rogers队长在一起，你会有很多这样的机会。”T'Challa望向Steve，补充道，“无疑你们已经在筹划从孤岛中营救你们朋友的任务了。”没有疑问的语气。

回答的是Natasha。“您是怎么知道的？我告诉他这太疯狂了……”

“我非常熟悉Rogers队长的疯狂，”T'Challa苦笑着回答。“Shaw（萧伯纳）曾说过理性的人让自己适应世界，而非理性的人坚持让世界适应自己。于是他下定结论，所有的进步都依赖于非理性的人。”他对Steve露出微笑。“瓦坎达是个前卫的国家。我们欢迎你，先生。”

* * *

Bucky忍不住给客房排查了一遍，Steve能看出作为外墙的半透明屏障让他感到极度不安。Natasha给他展示了控制器——“瞧，你可以加深颜色，锁定它们；在这，”——可Bucky还是让Steve到外面去对电子墙使出浑身解数，而他眯起眼紧张地看着，即便是这样，只是因为别无他法，Bucky才妥协。

“只有密码而已，”Bucky不悦地说。“要是有人拿到了密码，我们就麻烦了……”

“来吧，伙计，”Steve温柔地说，带着他去清洗。医生移除了金属臂受创处的残片，为余骨做好接收新义肢的准备工作，用防水套仔细地将残肢盖好。他们剪去了Bucky的外套和内衫，而现在，随着Steve帮他脱去手术后医护人员给他的薄罩衫，Steve能看到他们擦拭消毒准备的都是哪里：Bucky肩膀周围和左侧身体斑驳分布着干净的皮肤。“进淋浴间吧，”Steve说，“我来帮你。”他脱掉了自己的衬衫，靠在隔间的墙上，有条不紊地帮着Bucky洗净了他的后背、他的双腿、他一绺绺的长发，然后大致为他擦干，扶着他出来。

Bucky赤身站着，依旧恍惚地拿毛巾擦着胸口。“我该把胡子刮了吗？”

“这取决于你，”Steve说，“要是你想，我会帮你。可是别因为……”Bucky的胡须很柔软，其间只有几根尖锐的胡茬。Steve为它们擦过他嘴唇的触感而兴奋不已；他一向喜欢Bucky胡子的刮蹭，还有与之形成鲜明对比的柔和的唇。他这一吻未经思索，可一旦开始，他便无法遏止；他想从每个角度感受Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky的手掠过他的侧腰，溜进他的裤子，最后满含占有意味地停在了他的后腰。Steve颤抖着硬了起来，伸出手去落在Bucky光裸的髋部，拇指顺着骨骼的曲线下抚。他拉他向前；他用肌肤感受Bucky的阴茎，想引着那丝绒般的头部滑过小腹。可当他向他伸出手去，他还软着。

Bucky拉走了Steve的手，神情忧伤，稍带歉意。“伙计，”他嘶哑地说，“我知道你想让一切跟从前一样，可是……”

“不。是的，”Steve咬紧牙关，把手从Bucky手中抽走。“我不在乎是什么样。你回来了，这才是最重要的，”他庆幸自己没脱裤子，否则他的勃起会让他不好意思的。即便如此，他还是感觉自己回到了十六岁：笨手笨脚，只求让Bucky留在他身边，因为Bucky比他大那么多（十六个月！），更有经验，又那么高那么帅。他依旧如此。

Bucky的表情软化成了温情。“只是，我再也记不得这支舞的舞步了。”

“你的身体记得，”Steve说。“你的身体先认出了我，先于你——”

“支离破碎的大脑？”Bucky勉强一笑。

“我没想那么说，不过是啊。”Steve的手沿着Bucky身侧向上，拇指懒懒地揉起一边平坦的棕色乳头。什么也没发生。“你在记起我之前就认出了我。因为你的身体有着自己的记忆，Buck，”Bucky沉默不语，哀伤地摇着头，他的身体兴味索然，但他没有退开。Steve再次吻了他，抵着他的嘴唇轻喃：“就等个一分钟，好不好？来，让我……”

过了不止一分钟，但Steve不介意慢慢来：多年以来这都是他梦寐以求的。他吻着Bucky，吻了很久，然后向下拉着他上了床，又继续吻着。他的嘴唇掠过Bucky柔软的胡须，他布有雀斑的肩膀，沿着他的胸骨而下。如今他变得更为坚实；他的全身变得更为粗糙，更为坚硬，如钢一般受过百炼千锤。Steve的指尖从Bucky的肋部游走至他轮廓鲜明的髋骨，朝向他的性器。他还只是半硬，但Steve将嘴贴向他，直到他不住呻吟，他的手指插进Steve的头发，将他拉去，引他接近。

Steve握住Bucky的腿股诱着他挺进——操他的嘴，因为尽管Bucky仿佛气质不良，他却是个绅士。Steve——上帝啊，在他小些的时候——使尽了浑身解数去诱惑Bucky。他曾坐在Bucky大腿上，当他们接吻的时候在Bucky的腹部蹭着自己；他曾经劝诱Bucky在他的大腿之间和双球边摩擦性器，直到有一天Bucky再也忍不了推着Steve仰面躺下，真的进入了他，因卖力放慢速度呻吟着，几近癫狂，发疯地想要，想要终于能 _放开手脚_ 。

Bucky发出熟悉的哽咽之声，昭示着他已濒临高潮，Steve的目光转向Bucky的脸，发现他正气喘着敬慕地看着Steve吮吸他。“我—— _上帝啊，Steve_ ——”接着他一声呻吟出人意料地射了。Steve大笑起来，迅速抽走吐出一口，把咸度从嘴上抹去，咧嘴一笑。他的手继续动作着，再次遇上Bucky的眼神，直直地望着他，品味着他的欢愉、他收缩的肌肉和弓起的背脊。“天啊，我爱你，”Bucky口齿不清地说着，“过来，”于是Steve顺着他的身体向上爬去，躺在他对面。Bucky揽住他的肩，Steve懒懒地在Bucky光滑的皮肤上推进着他的勃起。

他随意动了一会，晃着臀部让快感积聚。接着Bucky舔起他的耳轮轻语， _来吧，快啊；射我一身_ ，Steve快乐地“嗯”了一声，脸蹭着Bucky的胡子，碾向他的臀部，在他身上摩擦着，直至高潮。

之后他靠着Bucky金属的肩膀，心潮澎湃，在余韵中深而缓地呼吸着。Bucky突然用他仅剩的手抓住他，“都结束了，对不对？这场噩梦——求你。告诉我结束了。”

“结束了，”Steve的手指印入Bucky的皮肤。

“别让他们抓到我，”Bucky喃喃道。“求你。你不能让他们找上我——”

“他们不会的。我不会允许。我向上帝发誓，”Steve说。


	2. The Way Down

“那是孤岛，”Bucky说，对Natasha旋转的3D蓝图皱起眉头。

Natasha瞥了他一眼。“你知道这地方？”

“当然，”Bucky挤出一丝笑。“我进去过。”

“作为囚犯？”Steve问。

“不是，”Bucky移开了眼睛。

然而Natasha追问了下去。“所以说是有一套机制的？”Bucky点头。

Steve皱眉来回看着他们两个。“什么机制？”

“灭口的机制，”Natasha回答，平淡得仿佛她说的只是“午餐的机制”。Steve盯着她，她说了下去：“处死囚犯——这么一想，也许偶尔还有警卫。”她重新望向Bucky，感兴趣地问，“他们是怎么解释那些死亡的？”

“他们不解释，”Bucky冷冷地说。“这才是目的所在：制造一起莫名其妙的事件。不然就不需要这个机制了，单单排演一起‘事故’就可以。自从孤岛建立以来有六人死于非命。”Bucky说，然后望向Steve，用着低沉而愤怒的声音说，“你看见了吗？这就是我所生活的世界。”

“这 _曾_ 是你所生活的世界，”Steve纠正他。“现在结束了，我会结束那一切。”

Natasha转向Bucky，微微耸了耸肩。“他是认真的，你知道。他已经铲除了神盾和九头蛇，所以你知道他是真心要这么做。”

“你用不着跟我说他是真心的，”Bucky回击。“我打1926年起就开始对付他这一套了。”

他们能有共鸣是好的，虽然是在损他。“如果以前有这么一套机制，”Steve插话，“它依旧有效的几率有多大？”

Bucky想了想。“不小，”他最终说。“叛逃以来，我洗劫了几个九头蛇据点——拿了钱和护照。不过没拿武器。我把武器都扔下了。”

Natasha看了一眼Steve。“我们可能会需要这些武器。”

Bucky对她眯起了眼睛。“关键，”他说，“在于——”

“你能进去，”Natasha无聊地说。“他们没把密码换掉。”

Bucky向后坐了坐，看上去既是恼怒又隐隐有些满意。“剩下的人没有谁能改动密码了，”他告诉她。“那些大人物——他们要是没被拘捕，就是在掩盖踪迹，销声匿迹或是推诿责任。”他脸色变冷了。“不过那些听命于人而不是发号施令的人——他们会在。上层建筑尽可动荡，不过生活依旧照常。”

“他们会知道冬日战士是众矢之的，”Natasha指出。

“还有什么新鲜事吗？”Bucky回答。“反正也没关系：出这次任务的不会是我。我……”他的嘴一拧，Steve知道他的思维是怎么运转的，张嘴想阻止他把话说出口，然后只叹了口气，知道自己办不到。“手无寸铁（*）。”  
（注：*原文unarmed，既指没有武装，也是Bucky的黑色幽默，指自己铁臂被“卸”/没有了，失去了战斗力。感觉翻成手无寸铁也许带一点点那个感觉吧……有更好的译法欢迎讨论）

Steve掐了掐鼻梁。“那给我讲讲怎么回事吧。”

“如何神出鬼没，”Bucky悻悻地说。“哦，小菜一碟，伙计，”Steve知道Bucky声音里的厌恶是指向 _自己_ 的。“头三个词就能让你进去：连着飞行计划一起告诉他们，他们就会引你到一个私密停机坪。那里只会有一个人。跟他说出确认口令，告诉他你要杀的是谁，他会封锁相关区域为你清出一条路。没有监控，没有目击者，但你得快速行动；只有四分钟的时间，虽说他们会一直播放死者的‘实时’录像，持续几个——”Bucky本来还没事，却突然之间垂下了眼，最终抖了一下，用手背擦了擦嘴。

“你还好吗？”Steve问。

Bucky咬紧牙点了点头。“没事。”

“那些词，”Steve试着语气谨慎一些。“是像你的启动口令一样吗？它们会在你的联络人身上诱发——某种程序，或者洗脑，还是——？”

“不，”Bucky的微笑虽然极浅，却是真心实意。“它们只会让你知道他是个混蛋。”

“你说没有目击者，”Natasha提出。“但是至少会有一个，对不对？要是你的联络人看到了Steve的脸——他很可能会认出他是美国队长，不管有盾还是没有。”

“是，那又怎么样？”Bucky回驳。“那些人不会多管闲事；他们都不知道 _自己_ 是替谁卖命，更别提谁站在哪一边了。我之前的上司是国防部长。神盾局建立了洞察计划。中情局批建了孤岛。”Steve默然不动，对这背叛深恶痛绝。“美国队长带着暗杀口令上了门——你觉得他们会问很多问题吗？还是假定他只是在执行士兵的职责？”

暗杀口令。Steve感到自己的嘴角垂了下去，然而感觉却很遥远。他身不由己，仿佛只是想想，他的身体都由衷地反叛着。可他无计可施。

“所以就这么定了。这就是计划。”Steve说。

“我也去，”Natasha说。

Steve看着Bucky问，“这会让人觉得不对吗？”

Bucky想了想后摇头。“不会，”他缓缓的说，“不过我会把她留在后方，作为后备。如果一切进展顺利，就用不了后备。可如果你还是用上了，”他的脸变得阴云密布。“最好别让他们知道你留了一手。”

“行。好吧。我们把计划告诉T'Challa，”Steve说，手放在了桌子上。“他理应得知我们规划的一切，我们也需要知道如果他愿意帮忙，他能帮我们多少。要是他不想有所牵连我会理解——”他停了下来，注意到Bucky表情之中一丝变动。他能看出有些什么不对了。“我们漏掉什么了吗？”

“不，这计划很不错，”Bucky说。“可在你问他的时候我想在旁边。”

* * *

T'Challa双手十指交扣倚在桌边，聆听着Steve的请求——送他们去一个可以找到直升机的地方；如果必要，给他的朋友们提供治疗；在他们能够确立安全的掩护身份前提供庇护——然后向后靠去说，“我之前没有说清楚。我会提供直升机——”然后举起手遏制了Steve的推辞，“以及这次行动所需的全部工具与武器。”

“可这是 _非法_ 的，”Steve不确定国王是否完全懂得了关键所在，只不过Bucky翻了翻白眼表示没错，他懂了，Steve只是在犯傻。

“是的，”T'Challa赞同道，在桌边向前倾身。“我领会你是好意。但我同样清楚，如果严格而公正地执行这项法律，我的行为也会使我和你的朋友们一起被关进同一所监狱里。”他张开双手。“我，与其他人亦同，违反了索科威亚协议，恐怕未来我也可能继续如此。黑豹的最高统治权不容妥协。所以我乐于违抗法律为你提供武装，并为你和你的朋友们提供行动基地。”

“好吧，”Steve最终说。“那就太好了。”

接着Bucky轻声说，“您十分慷慨，陛下，但我还有一项请求，”Steve瞥了他一眼，毫无心理准备。“其实是两项。”

从西伯利亚以来T'Challa对Bucky说话就一直用着尤其温柔的语调。“请讲，”他说。

“整项计划将倚赖我知道的一些口令，”Bucky说。“但是您需要找到某种方式将我束缚住，我才能冒险说出——”

“你说过它们不会诱发洗脑，”Steve控诉道。

“对于他们不会。对于你们不会。可我不知道那些字对我会有什么影响。只是几个词不过——”Bucky紧绷起来。“如果我被缚住，你们可以用麻醉枪或是Natasha的电击枪，或者就让我嘶喊到结束就好。不会——”Bucky咬紧牙关背对着Steve。“这就是另一件事，”他对T'Challa说。“我希望重新被冰冻起来，”Steve浑身一震，仿佛他被打了一拳——狠狠打了一拳，就像从前，让他的整张脸都发出裂响，让他 _眼冒金星_ 。

他同样感到熟悉的愤怒重新爆发，白热的暴怒：这一切还有 _什么意义_ ，如果Bucky只不过是辗转于一口又一口冰棺之间？他想要Bucky安全，却还是失败了，而——

他不知道自己有没有把这些话说出口，或许他什么也没说但Bucky读得懂他的表情，正如他能读懂Bucky的表情一样。Bucky悄声说，“Steve，我不安全，”Steve刚要抗议说他在刚刚担保他人身安全的T'Challa面前说这话有多么不合适，全然不顾其他，Bucky便说了下去。“我控制不了我的所作所为，”Steve惊觉Bucky担忧的不是自己的安全。“我不能再被人操纵，”他对Steve说。“我不会允许他们利用我来伤害他人，”然后，他误读了Steve的神情，“我知道你可以制服我，可你不会 _在_ 旁边，而我不能冒险——”Steve的视线垂至双手，他咬着嘴唇，力图控制自己的表情——他一直如此专注于保护Bucky，可Bucky却希望Steve保护别人不受 _他_ 的伤害。

Steve之前准备好了向Bucky保证他跟伙伴们一起是安全的，可他不知道如何应对这个。“我们可以……” _监控你。控制你。_ 这反而更糟。

T'Challa等着看Steve会不会抗议；当他看见Steve无意反对，他轻声说：“我会作出安排的。”

“谢谢您，”Bucky回答，然后对Steve挤出一丝安慰他的笑容——他在试着安慰 _Steve_ 。“没关系的，”Bucky告诉他。“我不介意；我宁可这样……比起其他选择，”然后他看着T'Challa说，“等他回来后唤醒我。或者等你们解决了我的问题，”接着他皱起眉。“要是出于某些原因他没有回来……”

“我不会唤醒你，”T'Challa说。

“没错，”Bucky说。“直接把那该死的玩意整个埋到地里好了。”

* * *

T'Challa走后，Natasha的手仅仅环着他的胳膊。“你该去打点什么东西。”

“我没事，”Steve说，但她还是担忧地来回看着他和Bucky，仿佛Bucky对付不了他的下一步举措。“你本可以 _说一声_ 的，”Steve控诉道。“你本可以 _告诉_ 我你想要那样，而不是对我搞突袭，当着——”

“这不是以你为中心的，”Bucky说，“我知道这一点你觉得根本不可能相信，可是——重点在于我。在于你不在的时候我的下场，”赶在Steve能抗议之前他又说：“瞧，我 _试过_ 隐匿踪迹，可他们不会允许我这样；我叛逃了，可他们不会让我停止逃跑。他们追查我，找到我，禁锢我，奴役我，——我拒绝，Steve。我拒绝让他们钳制我。”他深吸一口气，轻柔而黯然地说，“我会是你的，可我不会再属于其他任何人，”这一句几乎将他完全击溃。“趁现在还可以，我去活动活动筋骨。”Bucky转身，略有不稳地走入了花园。Steve想去追上他，但Natasha的手还拉着他的胳膊。

“让他去吧，”Natasha说。“他会回来的。”

Steve咬了咬牙。“是啊。”

“Steve，有件事我想告诉你，”Natasha说。“只是告诉你。趁只有我们两个，”Steve看着她抬起的严肃的脸，知道了她想说的是什么。

“你之前认识他，”Steve说。“不仅仅是在敖德萨，而是别的什么地方——莫斯科，基辅，红屋子。”

她没有流露出一丝惊讶，但点了点头。“他不记得我了，”她说。

“他从来记不好名字。”他端详着她，然后问道，“你爱过他吗？”然后空洞地笑了一声，“我不会指手画脚的，”可听到爱字Natasha的嘴带着一种嘲讽的笑意扭了一下。Steve猜在她和Bucky所在的世界里，爱——是堕落的，或是别的什么。她对Loki是怎么说的？ _爱是幼稚的_ 。

Natasha解释的时候额头皱了起来。“我喜欢他。有一次我试图引诱他，不过那更像是一次终极测试。其实他差点除掉了我，不过我觉得到最后他们对我竟敢做此尝试印象深刻。但他无法得手。”她睁大幽深难测的眼睛望着他。“就像你，”而突然Steve真的想捶打些什么了；顷刻之间他突然绝对到了极限。“我那时候不明白我为什么喜欢他，”Natasha说了下去。“我从来不喜欢任何人，可他跟任何人都不一样。可之后我想过……”她歪了歪头，“我或许是在他身上看到了 _你_ 。 _透过_ 他看到了你，”可那就大错特错了，反了；他才是惹麻烦的那个，他身上一切闪光点都要归功于Bucky——

他解释不了。什么也解释不了。

“我什么也给不了你，”Steve哽咽着说；他也只能说出这些话。Natasha以为他是被遗弃在一角蒙尘，可恰恰相反。他已然空虚，已然完全为人所有。他已经失去了Peggy，他的国家，他的名誉，他的盾牌。如果说他还剩下什么，一切均属于Bucky，承载于Bucky的心中，承载于他残破的回忆：他仅存的自我。

Natasha对他苦笑。“是啊，你知道，这我想明白了，”她说。“你本来直接告诉我你是已婚就好了，Rogers，”当Steve目瞪口呆，她补充道，“有意思的是，现在我见识到了你们两个在一起的样子，我好奇一直以来我是不是在 _你_ 身上看到了 _他_ ，”这时他发觉他毋需担心如何解释：Natasha最后还是懂了。

* * *

他花了一段时间镇定下来，才开始考虑将思绪诉诸纸上。可接着Steve还是走进卧室，坐在桌边，开始给Tony写信。

很难想出他该写些什么，以及如何带着同情去写。他一向觉得Tony惊人而反常地像个孩子——那么不习惯失去，那么容易受伤。 _你杀了我妈妈_ ，Tony对Bucky嘶喊道，而Bucky的母亲跟腹中的孩子一起死在了产床上，就在Steve的母亲因肺结核住进疗养院后一年。 _肺结核杀了我妈妈_ ，Steve愤怒地想着， _再怎么嘶吼也是无济于事_ ——可这话太无情，Bucky是不会这么说的。Bucky为了Steve坚强着，为了他的妹妹们坚强着——但一天深夜，Steve在Bucky居住的那栋楼的地下室里找到了正为母亲哀悼的他；那是Bucky能够独处的少数几个地方之一。那天他像动物一样蜷在黑暗中抽泣。Steve疲惫地揉了揉眼睛；因为人只会有一位母亲吧，他猜。

复联是Tony的队伍——一个想在自己周围建立家庭的人的梦。Tony在Stark大厦给他们每个人都特地准备了房间，像是小孩子挂成一排的圣诞长袜：一个亲密的幻想。Tony是如此卖力地把所有人留在身边。他想让他们需要他，甚至爱他：他给他们以赠礼、奢享与款待——而事实上，当他们需要一位战士，他们会来找Steve，尽管Steve无法给他们任何担保，只有为正义落败的可能性：横死机场跑道，孤岛的一间牢房。

 _我知道你只是在践行自己的信仰_ ，他写道。

 _锁可以重置，但也许就不该重置_ ，他写道。

 _如果你需要我们_ ——可他无法这样许 _诺。如果你需要我，我一定赶到_ ，Steve写道，他会给Tony一个联络的方式，一个会面地点或是一个号码——

他抬眼。Bucky就站在那里，也不知道他站了多久。“我很抱歉，”Bucky说。

Steve搁下了笔。“不，抱歉的是我。”

“我不希望你觉得我没有心怀感激。我有，”Bucky说，然后：“我曾身陷地狱。”

“我知道，”Steve勉强说出口。

“隔着玻璃看着自己的所作所为。眼睁睁看自己犯下非人的罪行。”Bucky的眼神变得茫远而骇人。“有一次我在莫斯科——晕头转向，慢慢清醒过来；指挥正在赶来的路上。有个小男孩抬头看着我，开始尖叫，因为我……”Steve从椅子上站起身来，Bucky的脸又开始泛青，额头上沁满汗珠。他恳求地望着Steve。“我能对他说 _什么？_ _”_ _Bucky问。_ _“_ _那不是我_ ？那是我。 _在场的不是我_ ？在场的是我。你能怎么告诉一个孩子你没有做他 _刚刚亲眼看见_ 你做的事、没有做你刚刚就在他面前做过的事？”

“你告诉不了，”Steve赞同。“你解释不了。你任由他憎恨你，你默默忍受，但这不意味着你真的有罪或有错。那 _不是_ 你。在场的 _不是_ 你。”眼见Bucky脸上绝望的感激，Steve将他拉近抱紧，陶醉于他的临近，他强健而坚实的温暖。Bucky的胳膊搂着他的腰，脸依着Steve的脸。Steve闭上了眼睛，多年以来第一次感到安然。

传来一声小小的咳嗽。换在战前，他们可能会猛然挣脱彼此的怀抱。现在他们只是望向Natasha，她好奇地看着他们，但是表情中立。“他们准备好了，在等我们，”她说。Steve硬是压制下对打扰的恼怒。他在这里多停留一分钟，他的朋友们困在孤岛就多一分钟。

* * *

警卫用一系列扣满Bucky右臂和双腿振金镣铐把他锁在可活动平台上。那东西看着就像是出自中世纪的地牢，Steve内心避之不及，还有在他们固定镣铐时Bucky镇静的顺从，不知怎么这让一切都更加难以消受了。

“Steve，没事的，”Bucky说。“一切都好，”Steve咬紧牙关转开了视线，但愿这样Bucky也许就他妈能别再安慰他了。终于他们结束了对锁扣的再三检查，警惕地后退。“固定妥当，”他们告诉T'Challa。

T'Challa看了看Bucky，Bucky微微耸了耸肩，然后迅速检验了一下振金镣铐，镣铐纹丝不动。他在表面上还是冷静的，不过一旦他们真的开始，即将扰动他支离破碎的思维，Steve能看得出他逐渐紧张起来。

“好吧，”最终Bucky说。“但愿我们是多此一举了。”他吸了口气舔舔嘴唇。“孤岛隶属中情局，所以口令都是英语。当你联入通讯，在飞行计划和坐标后再说‘深’——‘深’——”他结巴起来，Steve的每一神经进入高度警戒状态。Bucky深呼吸，又试了一次。

“ _‘深水’_ ，”他说，沉稳地一字一句说。“ _‘扩张’_ 。 _‘不——不慎’_ 。”Bucky停了下来，紧紧闭上眼睛，手指无助地震颤抽动着，仿佛他正在承受电击。泪水从他的眼角淌下。“然后，”Bucky从牙缝中挤出，“降落之后，说这些词——”Bucky哼了一声，在束缚之下剧烈地抽搐起来，手攥成拳，Steve仿佛真能 _看见_ 程序导入他的大脑： _杀了他们_ ；不，不要； _杀了他们_ ；不要。Bucky发出窒息一般的声音，然后像撕创可贴一样尽可能快地吐出口令：“ _垃圾场。狂欢。处决。_ ”

他双眼上翻，呼吸困难，浑身战栗。Steve都没意识到自己动身上前了，直到Natasha的手指捏入他的手臂阻止了他。“他没事的，”她说。“你帮不了他，”Steve转向她痛苦地说，“他们也这么对你了吗？”

“没有，”Natasha声音镇定平静地说。“不是这么对我的，”他以为她不会再说下去了，可她眼睛一眨不眨地继续着，“他们从来都不需要摧毁我，因为他们塑造了我。我没有父母。我是在兵营长大的。克格勃训练我跳舞、刺杀与做爱，我变得擅长这些，因为我想要取悦我的指挥，为我的国家服务。除此之外我一无所知，”她一定是注意到了他的表情，因为她轻柔地补充道：“木已成舟，Steve。覆水难收，于事无补。”

世界的边缘开始模糊。Bucky的呼吸开始不再那么艰难了。

“对。你完全是对的，”Steve说，到台边帮忙解去Bucky的束缚。

* * *

T'Challa给了他一架黑色直升机，无法被追踪到任何国家或地区。T'Challa给了他一个能够切割振金的小工具，还有差不多一切。

T'Challa估量地看着他。“你想把什么作为致命武器？”

Steve想了想。“Natasha，”他说。“但我希望事情不会到这个地步。”

T'Challa点头。“我们正在为你的朋友准备冷冻舱。你离开期间他在这里会很安全，所以你可以毫无顾虑地专注于你的任务。”

他突然几乎说不出话来。“他是我拥有的最珍贵的事物。”

“是的，我知道，”T'Challa说。“你都抛下了你的盾牌。”

Steve闻言皱起眉头。“盾只是一块金属，”他说。“我抛下了我的兄弟。我抛下了我的国家。”

“你还是美国队长，”T'Challa说——但那不是真的。

“不，”Steve说。“我不是。”这话说出口很奇怪，感受起来更为怪异。 _参军。服役。捍卫_ ——可如果这就是现在的美国，他不想再成为其中一份子。即便是那些天空母舰也不曾这般动摇他的信仰。九头蛇是美国之内的寄生虫，可这——这已 _不再是_ 美国。“我——现在无家可归了。我是个流浪者（Nomad）（*），”Steve说，又不禁笑了；他能听到Peggy在他的脑袋里说， _总是这么戏剧化_ 。可这也是真的；戏剧化与否，这就是他的感受。  
（注：对漫画了解得不太多，据所查的资料，美队曾使用过流浪者的代号。另外最近也有消息称Steve Rogers将以流浪者的身份回归复联三。）

T'Challa面容严肃地表示同情。“无所依托是件可怕的事。我希望你能考虑在此安家。你会得到我的支持，无论在道德，实践还是战术方面。”

“如果Bucky在这里是安全的，我们就留下，”Steve简单地说。“我深表感激，陛下。”

* * *

他在王宫的花园里找到了Bucky，一身白衣，一动不动地伫立着。一群斑马在丛丛植物间怡然自得地吃着草。

“你有见过这个吗？”Bucky说。

Steve摇了摇头。“没有。”他和Buck去过展望公园的小动物园，不过看着动物被关在笼中与此截然不同，在这里它们只是……自由自在地四处游荡，仿佛这完全是它们的天地，Steve猜也确实是这样。恰恰此时树叶沙沙作响，两只大猴——狒狒？——从林间冒出来，徐徐走出盯着他们瞧。

“老天爷啊，”Bucky轻轻地说，拍了拍Steve的胳膊。“看这个。看。”

“我在看，”Steve回答，然后，笑逐颜开，“他们就跟我们一样。”

“也许是像你才对吧，”Bucky回答。狒狒最终瞥了他们一眼，然后转身爬走了。过了一会斑马也离开了——如今Steve能近距离去观察，他们其实就像是马一样：只不过是带着奇异斑纹的马。

“你看到这里的鸟了吗？”Bucky问他。

“没有，”Steve回答，下意识地环顾四周。

“那些鸟简直 _荒唐_ ，”Bucky对他说。“留心一下鸟儿。”他端详着Steve，然后问，“你们都准备好了？任务……都规划好了？”

“是啊，我觉得好了，”Steve说。“我们还不会走，要等之后——等你——”

“是啊，”Bucky说，又添道，“这样最好，”正与此同时Steve脱口而出，“你确定要——？”

他们冲着彼此露出了苦相；Steve觉得自己的心快要碎了。“是，我确定，”Bucky说。“你知道要是我可以，我一定会跟你去的。”他嫌恶地看了一眼自己的左肩。“我只是不想在你走之后担惊受怕。不管是担心我自己还是其他人，”他突然轻笑了一声。“你还记得自己以为最可怕的事情就是 _死亡_ 的时候吗？”Steve发现自己也笑了起来，因为，是啊，他们曾经那么幼稚。

“美好的曾经，”Steve摇了摇头。

“是啊，”Bucky赞同，然后舔了舔嘴唇，迟疑地开口，“瞧，这事未必能有着落，不过万一……那个Zemo在我身上用过的笔记本。红色封皮，一颗黑星。俄语。手写的。我不知道它现在在谁手里，不过……好吧，这种东西通常可能会落到孤岛去。”

Steve突然感到了一线希望。“如果我们能把它夺回，我们能不能用它来——”

“——把我变成毫无自主的杀人机器？可以，”Bucky刺耳地回答。“至于帮我？我深表怀疑，不过能知道它在哪里还是挺不错——”他逼迫着自己放松。“对不起。Steve。”

“不必。我会留神的，”而Steve无法遏止脑中逐渐成型的幻想：把笔记本递给Bucky，连同一罐打火机油，还有一根火柴。

* * *

冷冻机器是无菌室里一个透明的管舱，在一栋现代感十足的钢筋与玻璃的建筑中，建筑周围是数量令人安心的力场。但Steve还是不适地想起西伯利亚的地下设施，波兰的苏联仓库，华盛顿的金库。撇去那医疗用的束缚，他们要对Bucky做的事与九头蛇相差无几：将他贮藏起来，仿佛他只是一件物品，而不是一个人。 _他们好些年前就该把我弃置不用了_ ——比起其他，还是这个让Steve喊出声来，“ _等等_ ，”尽管他向自己发过誓他什么也不会说。他们等候着，Bucky充满期待地转头看着他。

他想再问一次，问Bucky确不确定，但吞下了嘴边的话，而是走上前去喃喃道，“瞧，你可不是睡美人，”然后在Bucky布满胡须的脸颊上落下一吻，接着，是他的嘴唇，笨拙而转瞬即逝。

在他退开的时候Bucky对他做了个鬼脸。“你很浪漫，你知道。你一直都很浪漫。”

Steve觉得喉咙发疼。“我很快就回来，好吗？等我回来，我们就会把你治好，然后我们会弄清楚——”他停了下来；突然这一切是那么难以承受。“我们会弄清楚我们的余生要怎么度过，Bucky，”他说。“我们会弄清楚在这该死的世界里怎么 _活着_ ，”他过了一秒才辨清Bucky脸上的 _希望_ 。

“好的。”他向后靠去。“好的，Steve。”

管舱在他身周合上，然后某种化学混合物质涌了进去，浓稠的白雾将他包围。当雾气消散，Bucky就躺在那里，了无生气。Steve见过醒着睡着的Bucky，可这和睡眠并不一样。他看上去就像是棺中的一具尸体；死气沉沉。

“Bucky？”Steve因这种反常而惊骇不已。“我的上帝啊……”

“他没事的，”T'Challa看了看医生们，他们出于确认简短地对他点头。

Natasha看着他皱起眉头。“Steve，他 _没事_ 。我们会唤醒他的，等我们——”

可Steve摇起头来——都是谎言，借口——一手触着玻璃。在Bucky从火车上坠入深渊之后，Steve一直梦想着能够找到他，找遍整个阿尔卑斯山；如果能够找回一具尸体他愿意付出一切。如今Bucky的躯体就在这里，封入坟墓，却一息尚存。 _你还记得自己以为最可怕的事情就是死亡的时候吗？_ Bucky的问题在他耳边回荡。

“我们一定是犯下了什么滔天之罪，”Steve对着他低语，“上帝才会如此憎恨我们，”然后他将前额贴在玻璃上，泣不成声，直到他们终于都他妈留下他一个人。


	3. The Way In

他第一眼见到孤岛时，它正如一只凶狠的黑色海怪一般浮出水面，水从侧边流淌而下。上面至少有六个停机坪——深色橡胶之上发亮的光圈，像是章鱼的吸盘。他迅速望向Natasha，Natasha简短地颔首。然后他深吸一口气打开了无线电。“靠近孤岛，直升机FVD12，偏西20度，1500，”赶在他们有所回应之前，他补充道，“深水，扩张，不慎，”然后等待着。

长长一段寂静。他看了看Natasha，Natasha只是冷冷地迎着他的目光。“直升机FVD12，收到，准许在五号停机坪降落，”然后：“你的代号是什么？”

他没想到会有这么个问题。在战争期间，他知道一些有代号的英国皇家空军飞行员：比如“狂傲”Dundas，还有“醉汉邓肯”Smith。他看了看Natasha——黑寡妇，他提醒自己——她无声地说着， _冬日战士_ 。

可他摇头。“这里是流浪者，”他说。

* * *

设有门禁的停机坪周围尽是空白的屏幕和关掉的监控，而且，正如Bucky所说，除了一名戴着头盔身穿潜行服的警卫以外空无一人。他冷冷地看了一眼Steve，一手停在胸前的重型长枪上；他身上至少还有四件武器。

Steve回盯着他；他自己便是一身黑衣，并且，在Natasha的坚持下，带了一把装着消音器的咄咄逼人的枪；也就是Bucky会选的那种武器。“他们会默认是这种情况，”Natasha耸肩说，而现在，那警卫的目光扫了一眼枪又回到他脸上，Steve看出她说对了。

Steve对他露出最冰冷的笑容，那种显示着 _“你没有蠢到对美国队长那一套照单全收吧”_ 的笑容，说，“垃圾场。狂欢。处决。”

警卫的嘴角满意地上弯。“ _长官_ ，”他说，Steve感到恶心；这人死有余辜。“你有四分钟，”他说。“目标是谁？”

有那么一刻Steve都接收不到这个问题。“Maximoff，”他说，抽出了枪。

警卫点了点头，就好像这正如他所料。“R3。第八层。”

* * *

他顺着环形走廊跑着，周围寂静无声；好像除了墙上为他引路的紧急灯光以外，一切电力都切断了。他脚下的地面微微回弹，是某种合成材料制成的，软而富有弹性。他在穿越多个闸室时谁也没遇到；他没看见一个人，直到他进入上面标着“R3，L8”的门。

突然情况不对了；他周围的屏幕闪现各个牢房的内部，还响起了警铃——不过那声音十分遥远；是别的什么地方。 _Natasha_ ——现在有举着枪的警卫在黑暗中朝他而来。Steve引着其中一人的头向墙上撞去，然后从另一人的手中把枪夺来，紧握着向他的头部抡去。他也被放倒了，Steve从他们无知觉的躯体上跨过，抬眼望向不断闪着的屏幕——Clint一动不动地躺在床铺上，Sam像困兽一般在笼中踱步。

Steve得自己动手推开最后一道闸门；里面闪着刺眼而冰冷的白光，黑影在重重的水平围栏后移动。801号，802号，803号……光线明亮的牢房围绕着黑暗的中心，Steve迈步向前进去。一个蓝衣身影停止了踱步，转身向黑暗中望去。Steve走到了光下。

Sam缓缓露出了笑容。“好嘛，好嘛，”他说。“你也是时候出现了。”

“根本没有时间，”Steve回答，迅速扳开他牢房旁边巨大的扳手；围栏应声旋转解锁，彼此分开，也将玻璃墙分开了。“他们很快就会到：我们得战斗才能出去了。”Steve到了下一间牢房前，Wanda就靠着内墙坐在那里，他抬起扳手，她的牢房开了。可她甚至都没抬眼看他。

“Wanda，”听到他的声音，她抬起了头。他们给她带上了束缚颈圈。

“老天，”Steve咕哝道，奔向她面前，一咬牙徒手捏碎了项圈然后拽了下去。她目瞪口呆。他捏了捏她的肩膀，恳切地说，“我们需要你，Wanda。组织这些人——搅乱他们的神志。”

她克制着绝望的情绪，准备投入战斗。“长官，”她说，采取了实战姿态。

“好样的，”Steve说，真心实意。

* * *

他们一同酣战回到了停机坪；Wanda施展魔法，播散着混乱，同时——这让Steve很吃惊——Sam反常地充当前锋进犯，对因魔力晕头转向的警卫饱以老拳，把他们推到一边。在他们身后，Barton阴郁地拉着Scott Lang，Steve充当后卫，防护侧翼。

随着他们接近停机坪，警铃越来越响，虽说这显然也不是警报的源头；五号停机坪依旧空无一人。他们向直升机奔去，扯开机舱门，挤了进去。Barton冲入驾驶舱，发动了螺旋桨，拉下耳机盖在耳上，然而——“等等！Natasha！”Steve喊道，惊慌地环顾四周，Barton立即回头，神色紧张。直升机已然离地两英尺了。

“Natasha？”Barton喊道。“Natasha在吗？”即便Steve拉开了直升机的秘密舱室，他也知道自己想得太简单了。那警铃……

Steve回到直升机门口，转身向Barton喊道，“把这玩意开走！我去找Natasha然后——”他被枪声打断，扭头看见Natasha冲了进来，向他们奔来，不断向后朝暂不可见的来者开枪。“走！快走！现在！”Steve喊道，Clint服从了，直升机疾速向上盘旋，正当Steve向外滑去到了起落架上，向下伸手拉住了向上跳起的Natasha。

她抓住他的手，红发在螺旋桨掀起的气流中狂舞。他紧紧握着她的手，把她向上拉入怀中，即便在他眼后，Bucky正在坠落；永远地坠落。他撇去这想法；他爬入迅速上升的直升机，Natasha紧紧抱着他。

“他妈怎么回事？”一旦进了机舱，关上舱门挡住了枪林弹雨，Steve质问道。“你本该留在——？”他话音渐落，随着Natasha拉开战服顶部，笑容灿烂地拉出一个本。红色封皮，饰有黑星。

* * *

Laura Barton和三个孩子在瓦坎达的地面上等着，看着Clint试图一次搂住他们四个，他肌肉发达的手臂环住他们的脖颈和肩头，Steve心绪难平。Clint越过他们头顶感激地望着Natasha，而Natasha对他回以微笑，几乎可以称为得意。Steve看向Scott Lang，他也看着这景象。

“我们会想办法让你跟女儿重聚的，”Steve对他说，可Scott只是做了个鬼脸。

“我蹲过监狱，原因还远远没有这一次高尚，队长，相信我。再说，”Scott叹了口气，“我开始觉得我还是该跟她保持距离。她没有我会过的更好。”

“那不是真的，”Steve说，可Sam打量着Scott，然后耸了耸肩。

“我懂，对吧？就像那个Marx兄弟（*）的老笑话，在那里面他们是音乐家。‘让你们演奏要多少钱？’”Scott跳转到Chico Marx假惺惺的意大利口音。“‘我们能要十美元。’‘哦是吗？那让你们 _别_ 演奏要多少钱？’”  
（注：*美国喜剧团体）

“十五美元，”Steve回答；这个他知道，虽说Scott对此好像很惊讶。

“对嘛，”Scott说。“所有人都想要有个支持自己关心自己的爸爸。可我问你：‘要让我做个 _漠不关心_ 的爸爸得给我多少钱？’ _他们根本负担不起_ ，”是啊，这倒是点睛之笔，可Steve只是摇了摇头；他没有父亲；他知道那是什么滋味。

“这不一样，”Steve说。

Sam看了看Steve说，“那 _你的_ 另一半在哪呢？”这话是好意，是想逗他——可感觉却那么猝不及防。

Steve开口，“他——”然后哽咽了。“重新被冻起来了，”最终他勉强说。“暂时这样。在他们——”他好像一句话都他妈说不全。“这是他想要的。”

“哦。这样，”Sam缓缓地说。“好吧。这很重要，要听从他的意愿。”

“是啊，我——”谎言，借口。“是啊。让我带你看看咱们的住处在哪。”

* * *

他们跟在Steve身后穿过花园，扭过脖子看那些开着粉色橙色花朵的树。Wanda往往停步，指尖捏一朵花嗅闻着。Steve从未见她这么开心过。“这地方太美了。这些花……”

“别管花了！”Sam的声音里带着压低的笑意。“看看 _鸟_ ，”这挑起了Steve的注意——Bucky也提到了这里的鸟——正当Sam拉住他的胳膊，指向某处，然后静止不动了。“看看那些鸟，”Sam悄声说，Steve顺着他的手指望去——然后忍住了笑，因为——Bucky是对的：这些鸟确实很荒唐。有一只小胖鸟是亮绿色，带着红色的波尔卡花点，头上还有紫色的冠子，就像是个小孩子画出来的。另一只鸟是橙色的，有着亮闪闪的绿色翅膀。还有一只是亮蓝，有着黄色的胸脯；其他的身上还有五颜六色的斑纹：Steve见到一只有着黑色身体、天蓝胸脯与黄绿头部的鸟。 _荒唐的鸟_ ，Bucky的声音说着。

忧伤侵袭着他，他转向Sam疲惫地说，“我得——Sam，我累了，我需要——”Sam严肃地点点头说，“也是，走吧；我们就跟在你身后。”

* * *

他留Sam、Scott和Wanda颇有兴致地在满是宽敞房间和力场外墙的客房转悠，自己回了房间洗漱休息。这边阴暗而寂静，力场墙稠厚而浑浊，将一切笼罩在灰影之中——而每一道影子都是Bucky：当他从水池抬起向下滴水的脸时在镜中的他身后，在巨大的床边微微反光的床帏后望着他。Steve揉了揉眼睛，脱下衣服，钻到被单下。这张床很舒适，却又如此空旷；Steve当然习惯了一个人睡，可这张床——Bucky曾在这张床上与他同眠。

当他睁开眼睛，天色已暗，有一会Steve不知道自己为什么醒了。然后他听见微弱的铃声——他迅速从床上爬起，从他写信那张桌子上抄起了临时手机。他翻开盖子。“ _Tony_ ？”

“好嘛，你是忙了一天还是——等等，一晚上？你听起来很困——你那边是晚上吗？我是不是把你吵醒了？”天啊，无论如何，能听到他的声音还是好的。

Steve闭上了眼睛。“没什么，Tony，”他说。“我起来了。我——很高兴你打来了，”只不过他眼前突然闪现了外星人，机器恶魔，或是更糟糕的东西。“除非——出事了吗？”

他隔着电话都能听到Tony的叹息。“好吧，没有，”Tony疲惫地说，“除非你算上，你知道，美国队长抛弃了美国，还拉上了地球上整整73%的最强大的英雄跟他走了——告诉你，我算上了Barnes、Romanov和T'Challa。”

Steve咬紧了牙；Tony是怎么做到 _这么快_ 就让他如坐针毡的？“我没有 _抛弃_ ——”

“我知道，我知道，”Tony的声音很柔和，甚至安抚人心。“我们——是我们抛弃了你，我猜。我懂。我上过公民教育课，你知道。美国民主制一和二。额，好吧，跟一个女孩有关系。Janice Kendall，主修历史。金发，大胸……”他声音弱了下去，然后尴尬地说：“我觉得我们该见个面。当面谈谈。世界的安危不该全靠一只临时手机——而且说真的，Steve，还是翻盖的？这都什么时候了，1998年？”

“我都进化到1998年了？”Steve回嘴，然后：“你想在哪见面？”

“你来定吧，”Tony说。“你才是潜逃的那个。”

他突然起了疑心。主动联系的是他，可万一Tony拿着Steve的手机坐在那里——而Thaddeus Ross就站在他后面呢？“告诉我我能信任你。”

“ _你他妈_ 休想，Rogers，”Tony回驳，愤怒而受伤。“要是你信不过……那你就信不过吧。”

“好吧：你是对的。我很抱歉，”Steve说，然后告诉了Tony他们见面的具体时间地点。

* * *

“这当然不成问题，”当Steve把计划告诉T'Challa的时候他说。“事实上，”他补充道，“我们对于相关国家有着显著的影响力，虽说我会建议你从赞比亚那边过去。我们会跟所有相关国家的边境管理局进行联系。”

“谢谢您，陛下，”Steve说。“我不知道我怎么能报答得了您。”

“嗯，”T'Challa说，稍稍有些嘲弄地笑起来，“你欠我人情还没欠够呢，”Steve扬起了眉毛，国王说了下去：“我们造了机械臂的原型。它现在正在承受检验，”看着Steve目瞪口呆，T'Challa大笑起来，前臂撑在桌上，向前倾身。“没错。是振金的：十分之一的重量，六倍的柔韧性与灵敏度。我们也考虑了你朋友的洗脑——”

“那个红本子，”Steve插话，“帮得上忙吗？”可T'Challa的眉头皱了起来。他摇了摇头，然后把那该死的笔记本放在桌上推给了Steve。

“我亲自做了些研究，”T'Challa沉重地说，“以防让你朋友的身体冒任何风险。启动口令就在里面，但如果我正确理解了植入这些口令的方式，那么没有简简单单废除它们的方法，而是似乎应当减弱相关记忆的效力并帮他建立新的记忆。没有显而易见的解决方案，”一旦Steve点头表示听得懂，他说了下去。“不过目前有了一些互相抗衡的构想，多数涉及使用指向多种神经递质的化学物质刺激大脑。谷氨酸酯似乎是最优之选，”T'Challa沉思。“在抵消反射的研究中，实验用鼠接受了电击……”他似乎突然意识到了自己的措辞，或许他是看到了Steve的表情。“在我们能够将任何构想付诸实践之前，”他匆匆补充，“我们当然需要取得他完全而明确的同意。”

“那些——”Steve清了清嗓子。“那些老鼠最后怎么样了？”

“它们……”T'Challa开口，然后决定只讲故事的另一面。“某些药物与消退训练结合似乎可以减轻创伤性回忆的作用。”

Steve颔首；这他全心支持。“他——我能去看他吗？”

“当然，”T'Challa回答。“任何时候都可以。”

* * *

这是个错误；Steve踏入无菌室看见那管舱、那坟墓的时候就知道了这是个错误。不知怎么，他以为这会令他安下心来——他以为Bucky看上去会很安详，安全地在此静候。可Bucky只显得精疲力竭，苍白而憔悴：他的手臂被截去，脸上的伤口和淤痕依稀可见。可Steve看得到曾经的他：天性快活的Bucky Barnes洋溢着爱尔兰的阳光，与他自己阴晴不定的暴躁脾气形成互补；晒得黝黑的Bucky大笑着从科尼岛的海中徐徐走来，而易晒伤的Steve用床单裹得像个木乃伊一样坐着，头上严严实实地扣着帽子；脱下衬衫的Bucky在Steve楼前消火栓喷溅的水中驻足与孩童嬉闹，盛夏的酷暑炙烤着混凝土，一切在灼热的空气中闪烁不定。如今Bucky就在这里——面色灰白，封入墓穴，而外面却有着灿烂阳光和最为荒谬的鸟儿。但这样不会太久，Steve立誓，手贴向玻璃：他会带着Bucky突围到阳光之下，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。他要带着Bucky Barnes到海边去。哪一片海都好。

* * *

掩人耳目地溜出瓦坎达并不容易，即便有了T'Challa的帮助也是如此，可Steve坚决不愿危及其他人的安全。T'Challa给了他一套以Roger Stevens作为姓名的瓦坎达身份证件，一架私人飞机带他去了列文斯顿，落地后他乘出租去了一家奢华的景区大酒店。赞比西之星酒店有七个泳池，以及三个私人平房民居围绕的24小时营业酒吧，Steve做了入住登记，穿上一件颜色鲜艳的花衬衫，戴上太阳镜，在脖子上挂了一个相机，然后沿着路标所指的路走了下去，路标上手工绘制的箭头愉快地表示 **通往瀑布** 。

Steve不着痕迹地混入一大群旅客中间，跟着他们沿规定的步行路线走，听着逐渐加强的水声，直到他们突然过了一座窄桥，看那边啊，从白色的水雾中第一浮现的景象就是维多利亚瀑布。在他周围的人们开始拍照。有备而来的游客拉出塑料雨披来保护自己不受瀑布猛烈的喷溅。他停步，凝望，身上慢慢潮了起来，最后湿了；迷雾中处处都是彩虹。

这处制高点显然对于许多年长一些的游客就已经够了，但道路依旧延续着，有更多的索桥引向峡谷顶端的瞭望台。Steve走过又一座吊桥，穿过一团浪击黑礁般的枝桠，停步拍了几张照片才继续走了下去。走着走着，人群不再稠密，当崎岖的道路从瀑布边拐弯陡峭地降入峡谷，游客越来越少。有标语警告游客不要投喂狒狒，确实，Steve沿途看到了几只，它们凶恶地瞪着他，就像是让他带个吉士堡和奶昔的愿望落空了。

* * *

有整整五分钟，Steve是路上唯一一个人，之后小路平整起来，他在前方看到一个背对他站着的人。那人穿着黑色牛仔裤和黑色T恤，比起说是从纽约来的旅客，不如说是直接从纽约空降至此——Tony Stark。

“我猜这位是Livingstone博士（*）吧，”Steve说，Tony转过身来。  
（注：*戴维 ·利文斯敦，苏格兰医生兼传教士，一生反对奴隶贩卖。1855年在赞比西河发现由他命名的维多利亚瀑布，今名莫西奥图尼亚瀑布。这个城市也是以他命名的。）

“ _首先_ ，”Tony瞪着他，“我就 _知道_ 你要这么说；事实上，我敢打赌你让我来这地方 _就是_ 为了能这么说，因为这 _就是_ 你会讲的那种老掉牙的笑话，顺便一提，现在这算种族歧视了，完全是种族歧视。而且这地方甚至都不叫维多利亚瀑布了，改回了当地人起的名字，叫——好吧，算了，我记不得了，可我用Google查过了，那名字意思大概是‘老天爷，这水声儿可真大’什么的。还有罗德西亚现在是津巴布韦了。”他意味深长地扬了好几次眉毛。“好歹查一下。”

Steve揉了揉两眼中间。“是啊，我听说津巴布韦的事了。”

“其次，”Tony自顾自地说，“你不觉得把与宿敌会面的地点——”

Steve翻了个白眼。“你不是我的 _宿敌_ ，Tony。”

“——设在 _瀑布_ 边上有不好的先例吗？我是说，你挺老的，但是你也没 _那么_ 老；你那时候已经有Sherlock Holmes了，是不，Benedict Rathbone（*）或者不管谁？你都没读过吗？因为那故事 _结局可不怎么好_ ——还是说你是在提议我们来假死那一套？这是幻觉吗？”  
（注：*在福尔摩斯《最后一案》里，福尔摩斯和莫里亚蒂的对决是在莱辛巴赫瀑布边，这个大家应该都知道吧……以及Benedict指的是本尼，Rathbone指Basil Rathbone，历史上著名的福尔摩斯扮演者，此处铁罐是把两个人的名字捏到一起了……）

“这 _感觉起来_ 当然像是幻觉，”Steve说，然后：“到这儿来，”当Tony紧张地进一步退一步，他又说：“我是认真的：到这里来，”他一把将Tony拉入一个拥抱，好奇究竟为什么 _他_ 那一代会被认为是内敛的，毕竟在 _他_ 的时代，男人们会如此毫无顾忌地拥抱，胳膊随随便便环住彼此的脖子，坐在彼此的大腿上，甚至一起 _跳舞_ ，至少是在周围没有姑娘的时候。他本来可以跟Bucky做得很过火——其实他 _的确也这么干了_ ——而且任何人都不会有所猜疑，甚至包括Bucky本人。是Tony这充满讽刺的一代认为看电影的时候哭出来有损男子气概。所有人看电影都会哭的。难道你去看电影不 _就_ 为了这个吗？

“好吧，”Tony最终说，抽身离去。“所以我很抱歉，你很抱歉，我们都很抱歉，可我们还是得面对现实。你是个国际罪犯，而我不能就这么跟你们一起销声匿迹，尽管我很想——倒不是说你问了我想不想。Pepper觉得——”现在轮到Steve抬眉了，Tony匆匆解释，“对，对，对，对对——Pepper觉得我们——Stark工业——应该尽快找一个议员推动立法，让美国正式退出协议——顺便，其他国家已经开始这么做了。我想所有人都认为复仇者联盟会直接受美国政府控制，”Tony解释，“却没想到你们越狱成了无国籍的游侠！所有人都开始退出协定，因为所有人都想拉你进他们的球队。 _耶_ 。”

“我正式宣布我弄不懂我们在说什么了，”Steve说。

“只要你愿意你可以加入扬基队。你可以加入公牛队。一旦消息传开、你的简历传上Monster.com（*）之后就有十七个国家停止了支持协议。你会得到许多工作机会的。你可以成为挪威队长，津巴布韦队长——”  
（注：*一个求职网站。）

“我 _永远不会_ 是津巴布韦队长，”Steve说，畏缩起来。“Mugabe（*）是个独裁者——”  
（注：*穆加贝，津巴布韦总统）

“那么，瓦坎达队长，”Tony意味深长地说。“他们是第一个退出的。”

“瓦坎达 _有_ 保护者了，”然后，他恼火起来：“找个有海滩的地方会很不错。”

“没什么不行！”Tony回答。“特克斯和凯科斯群岛队长，法国南部队长——可最重要的是这意味着 _美国都吓尿了，好吧？_ 在汉堡王搬到加拿大或是百威搬到比利时的时候他们以为自己完了，可那算什么，比起美国队长突然跑了还拉上了八个超能力人类——”

“八个？”Steve重复道。

“哦，是啊。那是另——”Tony拿出手机按了个按钮；一秒之后，Steve衣袋里的手机震动了一下。Tony叹了口气说，“Banner想跟你谈谈；我把他的联系方式发给你了。同时，Jane会在Thor过来的时候尝试让他保持低调。不能一直这么下去，不过……”他耸了耸肩。“也不会一直这么下去的，毕竟之前也说过他们已经吓尿了。数完三二一你就会变成政治上的烫手山芋了，队长。我现在都能听到他们的说辞： _我们使国家安全受到了威胁，因为我们制造了一个不再适于超级英雄存在的环境，而他们与汽车和热狗一样是美国形象的代表，吧啦吧啦吧啦_ ——”

“我觉得Thor对此可能会有点意见，”Steve说。“还有热狗是德国的。”

“重点是，他们会想要你会去的；我们只需要等着，”Tony说。“我是说，你可是在身上穿着美国国旗……”

“不，我没有，”Steve说，当Tony瞪着他看的时候，他两手指了指他身上带着粉花橙花的夏日衬衫。“你喜欢吗？我觉得这些应该是三色堇。”

“好吧，我不会建议你让这个成为你的新形象，”Tony说，做了个鬼脸。“这有点八十年代的感觉。”

“我没开玩笑，Tony。我不再是美国队长了。没有国旗，没有盾牌——”

Tony翻了个白眼。“我把盾 _带来了_ ；你不知道我会——”但Steve还在摇头。

“我不会拿的，”Steve轻声说。“我再也不能拿着它了。”

“可是——”Tony开始明白Steve是什么意思，脸色变了。

“你 _必须_ 拿着。我的父亲 _想要_ 你拿着它。他说过你是他最大的成就。他说过你给他的生命赋予了意义——”Steve忍不住笑了，尽管笑声尖刻而粗粝。

“我没法给他的生命以意义！我都不能给我 _自己的_ 生命以意义，”然后他说：“瞧。如果有人在受苦而我有力阻止，我没法袖手旁观。我的话是真心的：如果你需要我，如果有什么情况需要我，只要说一声我就会赶来；我会来的。可我不会再去代表——任何事物。我不在乎他们想不想要我——我不想要他们了。 _战争结束了_ ——至少是我的战争。现在我只求Bucky恢复健康，只求我们能过上某种——”

“哦我的 _天_ ，他不是你的朋友，他是你的 _‘朋友’_ ！他是你的 _那种_ 朋友，你的——”Tony在空中打了两个引号，“—— _‘朋友’_ 朋友。跟你铁到在操场和战场形影不离而且 _绝对跟你一起那个_ 的朋友——哇，你们是在战前就那个了吗？我 _爸_ 知道你们那个吗？”Steve面红耳赤，没有说“你爸不知道的 _没有多少_ ”，而是最终说：“他是我的朋友。”

“哇哦，一切都变得合理了，”Tony惊异地说。“我真是个白痴。”

“我就不跟你争了，”Steve说。

* * *

他没有——不愿——拿上盾牌，不论Tony怎么争论怎么抗议，但他同意了加入Tony设计的详尽的通讯系统，让他们在解散状态下能与每个人保持联系。他跟着Tony回了他的住处——赞比西河上游河岸上的一栋豪宅，巨大的天台就建在水流的上方——去取Tony为他们所有人准备的特制手机和耳机，因为Tony是对的：世界的命运不应取决于一支店里买来的摩托罗拉翻盖手机。那些手机里还存了带着闪光三角的全球地图：Tony把标有资源的地图（武器，资金，身份证件；昆式战机和其他的交通工具：“超级英雄的Zipcar(*)，”Tony莫名其妙地说）给他们自行使用，以备紧急状况发生；这地图在Steve看来与标着九头蛇地下基地的地图区别不大——可如今 _他_ 成了潜入地下的人；不得不在一切的夹缝之中行动。一种反作用力——而Steve不得不移开视线，向外望向河水：水流在这里如此平缓，却逐渐加速，向下流淌，流向瀑布。  
（注：*美国一家以“汽车共享”为理念的公司）


	4. The Way Through

Natasha在瓦坎达的停机坪等着他，笑容满面。“他们准备给他解冻了，”她说。“只等你回来，”于是Steve径直跑到医疗区，在那里有一队医生等着告知他详细计划。Steve认真地听着；在他们给Bucky解冻之后，他们会给他静脉注射，让特制的化学混合物填充大脑：神经干扰素，镇静剂。然后——说到这里领头的医生有一点犹豫，面色阴沉下来，Steve看得出他不会喜欢这部分——他们会读出他的洗脑口令，启动他。

Steve攥紧了椅子的扶手，但保持镇静。“然后呢？”

然后——什么也不做。他们会启动他，然后什么也不做——除了，或许，温柔地提醒他不会有命令了，现在他自由了，可以随意做他想做的任何事。然后他们等待。等他冷静下来，他们会重复一遍。之后再一遍。这是T'Challa跟他提过的消退训练。

之前他们是对老鼠这么做的。

“要有多少次，”Steve不得不停下来清清嗓子，“你们得这么做多少次？”

医生们用眼神交流着。“很多次，”另一位医生最终说，Steve转向她；她面容刚毅，脖子上有一道疤痕。Steve猜是退役军人。

“我们认为，”在领头的医生沉默的示意之后，那位医生说了下去，“每一个启动口令都是伴随刑罚引入的。攻破他需要十个词——”Steve举起了手，恳请他们暂时停下，因为伴着狂怒的热血涌上他的耳鼓，他什么也听不见，而他又不想错过任何重要的细节。他慢慢呼吸，眨着眼睛重新聚焦，当轰鸣消褪时放下了手。医生对他点了点头，说了下去。

“正如我所说的，这是他们采取的策略：将某些词语与生理和心理刑罚联系起来，然后，当囚徒终于崩溃，重复这个过程，直到词语和惩罚之间的联系被加强到他会直接对词语产生反应的程度。到这一阶段，刑罚本身已经没有必要——除了偶尔不可预知的强化。这是我们在尝试消除的洗脑程序——但我们相信我们是可以消除的。启动过程本身就可以为我们所用：研究表明在重新激活一段恐惧回忆之后直接进行消退训练可以将其转化为 _安全回忆_ 。词语和痛苦之间的联系可以完全被消除。”

“ _好_ ，”Steve说。“我想在旁边。陪他。全程。整个过程我想陪着他，”这次医生们只在自己之间快速交换了眼神便点了头。

“这是个好主意，如果你愿意的话，”领头的医生说。“你对于他已经象征着安全了。这会给我们节省时间：我们不需要说服他相信环境是安全的。”

Steve点头，推着椅子扶手站起身来。“我们开始吧。”

* * *

谎言，借口：冰冻不同于睡眠，而且显然不然会让人得以安歇——解冻后的Bucky瘫软而疲惫，两个侍卫在边上扶着他。然而，当Steve叫他名字的时候他还是抬起了头，当Steve把他从侍卫那里拉过，紧抱着支撑他一瘸一拐地走进康复室，他没有抵抗。

“你把他们都救出来了？”Bucky嘶哑地问。“所有人都没事？”

“是的，”Steve说。

“告诉我现在什么情况，”这一句让他直接回到了战争年代：互相依偎度过的漫漫长夜，耳语着制定战略。Bucky曾是欧洲战场上最他妈棒的中士，谁有异议Steve都不会服气。

“他们想出了解放你思维的计划。听起来并不轻松，”他谨慎地说，可Bucky的态度瞬息之间就发生了转变：变得敏锐，变得积极。

“我不在乎，”Bucky反驳。“你觉得 _这_ 就很轻松吗？他们需要怎么办？”

“他们需要……”他还说不出口，所以他先说了另一件事。“他们会给你注射一些东西，镇静剂或者——然后他们会——启动你。我会启动你，”Bucky闻言嘴一拧，好像他大概有什么意见想说。但他没有。

“然后怎么样？”最终他说。

“然后什么也不做；然后我会抱着你直到作用消失，”Steve说。“然后我们会再来一次，不管还需要再来多少次。”

Bucky移开了目光；他的思绪飘到了某个遥远的地方。“我不想你看到我那个样子。”

“我知道，”Steve说，他也确实知道，“可我绝不能忍受让别人来。这是要由我承受的苦痛。是你的，也是我的。直到世界尽头，我猜，”Bucky看着他，点了点头。

* * *

第一次是最糟糕的。Steve学会了那些词的发音，但是翻译解释了词语的意思。 _渴望。生锈。十七_ ——即便Bucky知道他跟Steve一起在安全的房间里，知道一切都是计划之中，即便他们给他注入了大量的药物，力道之大本该使他在镇静剂的迷雾之中 _轻而易举_ 地度过启动过程——Bucky还是忍不住喃喃着，之后喊了出来，之后惨叫着直至声音嘶哑。Steve俯身抱住他，脸贴着Bucky的头顶，可他必须继续下去：必须取代那多年前的施刑人。 _黎明。熔炉。九。善良_ ，不断累积的刑罚——而就在Steve以为已经不能更糟的时候，Bucky在这重负之下瘫倒，安静下来；Bucky就这么在他的怀中 _瓦解_ 。

Steve低头凝视着他：他就像沉入水底，已然溺毙；他的表情空白一片，双眼失焦。他沾着白沫的嘴唇无声地说着什么—— _任何事情_ ——Steve看着冬日战士，看着他可怕而漠然的默许，第一次真正地明白了，他 _就是Bucky_ 。不是别的人，不是另一种喧宾夺主的人格，而是被夺去一切之后的 _Bucky真实的样子_ ，Steve惊讶地发现他 _爱_ 着冬日战士，深到发痛。他是Bucky身上从一切之中幸存的一部分，是他坚冰般的内核。

他抖了一下，手猛地伸向在耳朵里突然作响的通讯设施。“队长；您必须说完，”所以他胡乱抹去了脸上的泪水念完了口令。 _回家。一。货车车厢_ ——然后他怀中的便是冬日战士，抬头盯着他，轻浅地呼吸着：深陷痛苦，却又超脱于痛苦。他喃喃地说了句话，耳机立刻翻译了过来。

_准备服从。_

Steve重重地吞咽着，念起了他们准备好的话，他的声音僵硬紧张得奇怪，就像他刚踏上舞台的日子。“没有什么需要服从的。没有命令；不会再有命令。你会没事的，Buck。你什么都不需要做；你可以做任何你想做的事情。只有你和我——是我。 _Steve_ ，”冬日战士脸保持着谨慎的空白，可他的眼睛像困兽的眼一般飞速转着——打量着Steve，手无寸铁的Steve；打量着房间，空无一物的房间。没有枪支，没有器械，什么也没有；只有Steve。

过了一会，冬日战士哆嗦着点了一下头，闭上了眼睛，转过脸去埋在Steve的肩头。Steve麻木地一遍遍说着，“你没事了。不会再有命令了，Buck。做你想做的；你自由了，”于是冬日战士渐渐地变回了Bucky Barnes。

* * *

第二次是最糟糕的，第三次也是最糟糕的，在第七与第八次之间他们不得不放Steve出去，这样他能去打些什么，毁些什么，靠在墙上愤怒地抽泣，在某个Bucky看不到的地方。

可第十四次—— _回家。一。货车车厢。_ ——Bucky没有被击溃。他浑身冷汗，眼睛飞速转着——可他是清醒的，显然能够控制自己。冬日战士漠然的注视无影无踪。“Bucky？”Steve斗胆问道。

“先——先该死地给我一秒钟，”Bucky气喘吁吁地说。

“多久都好，伙计，”Steve哽咽着说。“多久都好。”

* * *

T'Challa愉快的表情——他在克制着别咧嘴笑——还有Bucky惊讶的反应告诉Steve新的金属臂正如T'Challa所说大有改进。它跟之前的很像——银色，有着金属板——但不知怎么，线条更加流畅，比例更为合适，金属板的走向更加复杂，金属的质地也不一样了。那手——Bucky伸出金属的手拉住Steve的手，翻过来，让他们十指交扣——在他手中感觉很好，更暖，不那么尖锐。Bucky实验性地握了握Steve的手，伸展手指，指腹擦过Steve的手掌、手指的角质层和指甲粗糙的边缘——然后面露笑容，灿烂如初升的朝阳。

“这 _太棒了_ ，”Bucky告诉T'Challa，“简直 _不可思议_ 。它很 _轻_ ——还不疼，它——”

T'Challa忍不住了，像个小孩一样笑着。“是的，因为它更符合你身体的比例，连接也更紧密。它不会像从前的机械臂那样容易让你失衡，不过要强韧十倍。你可以做任何以前习惯做的事情。我会带你去见一见设计师——我承认我本人也有小的投入。这是个很有意思的工程。”

“太棒了，”他动了动胳膊，金属片无声地挪移。“怎么谢您都不够。”

“这就够了，”T'Challa说。“我们不知道你还想不想要那颗星。”Bucky闻言咧嘴笑起来，可Steve发现自己嘀咕起来，“不知道，我还有点想它，”Bucky好奇地看着他，但他不知道要怎么解释： _你就是他，他就是你；我爱你。_

可Bucky好像还是明白了。“好吧，”他慢慢地说。“当然。那就再印上吧。”Steve感到难以言喻的快乐。这就是现在的他们。一切都会好起来的。

* * *

奇怪的是，当他们回到客房时一个人都没有；所有人都好像撤走了，消失了。“好，”Bucky说，语气略带野蛮，把他拉到了卧室，动作专横，就像从前，那时候Steve还很瘦小——而且很漂亮，Bucky总是这么说——足以顶替女孩。然后Bucky看出了他的想法：“还是那么漂亮，”他喃喃道，胡须刺着他的脸颊，蹭过他的嘴唇，“而且依旧比什么都甜蜜，尽管多了这么些肌肉，”Steve任着Bucky将他推倒在床，任他分开他的双膝到他两腿之间；到他上方。Bucky很沉，比以前的他要沉。老天——单单感受他的重量，真切地承受着他的重量，Steve闭上眼睛感受着Bucky的身体降到他身上，髋部，胸膛，肩膀，温暖的肌肤。他想念Bucky胸部的毛发与他自己那一小绺的刮擦，想念Bucky那Pinaud-Clubman须后水的气味——但他们身体的贴合依旧令他激动不已。那种颤动着不顾一切的感觉不断聚积——那种告诉他他渴望同性、想要被进入的感觉。这令他既难堪又兴奋，一向如此——但在他的生命、他们的生命中第一次，他们毋需畏惧：没有父母或爱管闲事的邻居，没有会撞见他们报给总部的士兵——没有人会揭发他们。事实上，甚至没有什么可揭发的——这种事现在正常了。许多人以这种方式爱着彼此，想要这样共享他们的身体。都有写这个的杂志文章。

当Bucky的坚挺拖曳着划过Steve的坚挺，他们都呻吟着，无助而不经思考，抵着彼此动作起来。Steve的胳膊绕过Bucky的脖颈，引他下来吻他。Bucky的铁手环住Steve的手腕，牵到了Steve头的上方。他们沉溺于愈发强烈的甜蜜摩擦，在彼此唇齿之间闷哼出声——直到Steve单边停了下来，因为那难堪而兴奋的感觉完完全全吞噬了他，而除非他们快停下——除非——上帝啊，他要发狂了，想要得发狂了。

“快，”他嘶哑地说，知道Bucky会明白的。“求你——”

“天啊，Steve！”Bucky从头到脚一个激灵。“你——你真——”接着他们重新动了起来，意向再明显不过，手臂环抱着彼此，Steve的腿给拉了起来，这些年来他们用过酥油、凡士林、枪油，任何他们手边拿得到的东西，可一般来讲他们只借助唾液和毅力，就像现在。Bucky终于进入了他，Steve汗流浃背地向后倒去，他们在抽插之间笨拙地亲吻着，手抓着抚着发滑的肌肤。Steve几乎不能思考，他的整个身体裹住Bucky的阴茎颤抖着，抽动着，百万次微弱的收缩——没有更甚于此的亲密，甚于Bucky在他之上，在他里面，坚硬地含在他体内。Steve闭上眼睛向上靠去，追寻着甜蜜而熟悉的吻。其余一切消散不见。

* * *

他们做了两次，然后肢体相缠着睡了将近十六小时。Steve在夜间只醒了一次，睁眼对着黑暗，立即知道了Bucky也醒着。

“你还好吗？”Steve困倦地问；他好多年没睡得这么安稳了。

Bucky的嘴在他太阳穴近旁。“是啊，”他说，收紧了怀抱。“还好，”但之后的沉默之中有些什么让Steve知道了他还没有说完。Bucky粗重地呼吸几次，然后开口了，声音几不可闻。“把词说一遍。”

Steve开始不知道他什么意思，等他恍然大悟之后他几乎说了不。 _不_ 。他不想，不能 _忍受_ 这么做：不愿这么可怕的阴云浮现在他们该死的 _床上_ ——可Bucky求了他，而Bucky从不会求他做任何事。“你确定吗？”他改而问。

“是的，”Bucky柔声回答。“求你，”Steve咽下喉中涌起的胆汁，麻木地开始背起那一串口令。 _渴望。生锈。_ Bucky的呼吸变得紊乱而艰难，但他没有挣扎，也没有叫喊，而当Steve说完，“ _Gruzovoy vagon_ ”Bucky只是不稳地长长舒了口气，喃喃道，“好。谢谢，”然后渐渐入睡。

* * *

他们饥肠辘辘地醒来，只穿着内衣无言地走向厨房——然后看到Sam Wilson坐在一张凳子上喝着咖啡。他的眉毛扬得越来越高。

“我们，额，”Sam开口，“之前还在想你们哪去了——”然后他举起双手说，“你们猜怎么着：算了。不过你脸上的幸福可是种全新的表情，伙计”Steve瞪着他，但是他知道自己脸红了。

至于Bucky，他直接进了厨房给自己倒了杯咖啡，拿了一大块某种好像带很多坚果的蛋糕。他冲Sam皱起眉，一边嚼一边问：“你是哪个街区的？”当Sam回身盯着他看的时候，他说：“你不是DC本地人；你的口音不对。”

Sam假扮敌意小小哼了一声。“埃奇库姆大道，”他回答。

Bucky看上去印象深刻。“在糖山（Sugar Hill）那边，”他说，然后他又咬了一口蛋糕，拿金属的拇指指着自己。“醋山（Vinegar Hill）。海军船坞西边，”Sam大笑起来，带着几乎夸张的诚意说：“好嘛，这样差不多什么都解释得通了（*），”Bucky若有所思地嚼着他的蛋糕，回答道，“你知道，我觉得好像还真是这样。”  
（注：*Sugar Hill和Vinegar Hill都是地名。Sugar Hill是黑人文艺复兴运动的著名阵地之一，当地多为上层中产阶级黑人，而Vinegar Hill则可能是Steve和Bucky长大的地方。另一方面，按作者本人的说法，这也是对他们两个性格开了一个玩笑，Sam说自己是sugar，人很好相处，而Bucky是vinegar，更加尖酸。）

Sam向后靠去，上下打量着Bucky。“那么你那边怎么样，醋山？”

“我挺好，”Bucky回答。“弄了条新胳膊。”

“真不错，”Sam说。

“简直就他妈是个奇迹，”Bucky说。

“是啊，大猫是个天才，”这让Sam想起了什么，他转身面向Steve。“他还给了我们一个总部，我们自己的地盘：Natasha在两天前带我们搬到那里去了。那里就跟我们以前在纽约北边的地方一样：训练室，各种科技和武器。我们自己的 _战机_ ——”

“我们？”Steve问。“你是什么意思，我们？”

* * *

“复仇者一直是个很蠢的名字，我们还是承认吧，”Clint说；他一只眼睛瞄着坐在客厅地板上玩小卡车的Nathaniel。“我是说，别误会我的意思：我有很多事要怪Tony，但不包括这个。他那时候压力很大：Loki在威胁他，外头还有外星人。没有谁在那种环境下能有最好的创意。”

“那是个很糟糕的名字，”Wanda赞同道。“我一直觉着那是个很糟糕的名字。”

“哦，别这样，也没那么坏！”Scott抗议。“你们知道吧，大家都在批评披头士的《白色专辑》，可到最后，那还是 _披头士的《白色专辑》啊_ ，伙计们，懂不？《昨天》！《九号革命》！（*）我们是 _复仇者_ ——额，好吧，”他举起手来。“你们大伙：你们是复仇者。我大概只算复仇者的代课老师。不过这名字还是挺酷的。”  
（注：*《白色专辑》是披头士的成功之作，后面两首都是披头士的歌曲。）

“好了，首先，”Sam说，口气冷漠而平板，Steve早就学到这意味着他要发大招了，“《昨天》不是《白色专辑》里的。其次， _蚁人_ ——”

“那不是我的错！我 _没_ 起蚁人这个名字。已经有人给我取名叫蚁人了——”

“——你没资格给东西起名字。 _金鱼_ 也不行， _三明治_ 也不行， _啥都不行_ ，”就在Sam把Scott损到地底下去的时候，Steve与Natasha无言地交流着，他摇头—— _我不知道我愿不愿意_ ——看见了她眼中沉默的恳求—— _我们是一支团队，Steve；我们应该团结一致；我们需要彼此_ ——还有—— _我们试过你的方法了_ ——这是真的。Natasha之前支持了他；也许现在轮到他来——

Wanda笑了起来。“别听他的。你是我们的一员，Scott——不管我们最后管自己叫什么，”接着从一个陌生的角落传来一个声音，Steve的心跳停了一拍。

“咆哮突击队，”Bucky轻轻地说。

所有人都沉默了下来。Wanda重重地吞咽，Scott狂喜地在空中小小挥着拳头。Natasha盯着Bucky看，然后很快看向Steve。然后所有人都看着Steve。

Steve看着Bucky说，“怎么，你就想了这么一个主意，结果就这么定了？”

“嘿，这名字挺好的：所有的历史书都这么写的。问问那边的糖山人。”

Sam只好耸肩。“这名字不错，我得承认。咆哮突击队（Howling Commandos）。”

“或者你知道，我们可以改成像保龄突击队（Bowling Commandos）什么的，”Clint绷着脸说。

“搞怪突击队，”Sam建议道。

“或者——我们可以，你知道，光叫突击队，”Scott说。“我是说，这样叫着挺舒服的。”

“这对话显然越来越不严肃了，”Steve说，可他也在忍着不笑。不过Natasha在看着他：仍在等待一个认真的答案。“让我考虑一下，”Steve向她恳求。“我需要考虑一下，”而就在这时门开了。

* * *

当T'Challa走进来，后面还跟着Bruce Banner博士的时候，一时人声鼎沸。Bruce穿着某种束腰长上衣，下面是宽松的裤子，他看上去很愉快，另外到了这地方还有点茫然，像是不太确定他在哪里。

“Hello，”Bruce说，从眼镜上方环顾着他们。“很抱歉我没去帮忙；我当时在尼泊尔，跟新闻进度落后了大概两周，等我知道了……”

Bruce停在Steve面前诚恳地说，“我觉得你不需要告诉我你的决定是正确的。让Thaddeus Ross来管事……”他摇了摇头，咬紧了牙。“如果要我选，我会支持你，队长。我们都会。因为我们还是面对现实吧：当我们谁也不能信任，包括我们自己也不行的时候，我们至少可以信任你来做最不糟糕的决定。”Bruce把眼睛推上鼻梁。“这就是为什么我来了。而且——”

他再次环顾四周，考量着所有人聚集在一起时气氛的升温，然后点了点头。

“世界医疗组织刚刚撤出孔度，”Banner阴郁地说，“在六位救援者上周遇难之后。可那意味着没有人能把食物、水和医疗物品运到村子里去了。”他摘下了眼镜揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气。“所以我想——你知道，既然我们好像有些空闲……有谁愿意来参加人道主义任务吗？”

“我愿意，”Bucky看了看Steve说，“我不知道这家伙是谁，但我喜欢他。”

“Bruce Banner博士，”Bruce说，倾身把手伸向Bucky。

“Bucky Barnes，”Bucky回答，握了他的手，Bruce看着他眨着眼睛说：“哦。哇。”

Natasha脸上是她那种得意开心的微笑，在所有人终于同意她一直是对的并决定从此按她的方式来的时候那种样子。“我们准备好执行任务了，”她告诉Steve。“我，呃，擅自分派好了装备和武器给，嗯……流浪者队长和他的咆哮突击队？”

“这回又是什么队长了？”Bucky哼道。“浪人队长？”

“ _流浪者_ ，”Steve纠正。“是之前的情况，我那时候生着气又觉得孤立无援——”他停了下来，因为Wanda正充满希望地望着她。这孩子经历了太多：她从一场战争中幸存，却只是又被锁了起来，被一个又一个所谓的救星亏待。

“Steve？”Wanda问。“我们真的要这么做对吗？我们可以这样吗？”Steve看着四周的他们：耐心等待的Bruce，唇角弯起的Natasha，激动不已的Scott。T'Challa执拗地扬着一边眉毛。Sam Wilson对他点着头。然后他望向Bucky，虽说他并不需要这么做——他了解Bucky甚于了解自己，而Bucky已经说过他加入了。

 _流浪者队长和他的咆哮突击队_ 。Steve忍不住笑了一声；单单为了避开这个名字，他也得再想一个队名。现在感觉就像个他不想参演的音乐剧。

“都把制服换上，”他说。


End file.
